


【GaloLio】夜行／ Night Walk

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [11]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－夜風把少年金燦燦的頭髮吹散，髮絲掠過他的鼻尖和嘴角，他身後破舊的石塊縫隙裡的零星幾朵小花，也隨著那風一同搖擺。－加洛看著那星星點點的煙火持續在里歐熒紫色的瞳孔中散開，閃爍不已。「我會幫你驅散的，」青年說得緩慢且堅定，「這世間的、所有惡意的火花。」「我相信你，加洛.提莫斯。」
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【GaloLio】夜行／ Night Walk

「里歐！來！」

加洛邁開大步追趕前方那輛正緩緩駛離站台的電車，抓住車廂外的扶手時縱身一跳，穩住腳步後他飛快轉身朝即將追上的里歐伸出手。

少年伸長手臂扣住對面的手，藉著青年的握力往前一躍，穩穩地扎進了青年懷裡。

「呼——接住你了。」

充滿笑意的聲音從頭頂落下，里歐在平緩過喘息後站直身軀，仰起臉：「嗯，接得好。」

他們相視而笑。

——

除去加洛和里歐之外沒有其他乘客的小電車，正沿著地面固定的鐵軌晃悠著往前行走。

他們的目的地是位於普羅米波利斯C區和D區交界的中央銀行大廈，在帕納索斯計劃那所飛船墜毀的衝擊波中被摧毀的城市地標之一。震撼全球的事件過去了近兩年，然而破壞程度過於嚴重，規劃工作滯後導致那附近的大部分建築仍是半廢墟狀態，遑論恢復原先發達便捷的交通線路。

現在的公共交通工具裡，就只有這種無人駕駛的小電車還會路過那附近。這種電車推出時的目標是供給住處偏僻的社會基層和窮困人士使用，鋪設的軌道繞過了那些連成大片網狀的主幹道，意外地在中央區域被破壞後沒有受到太大波及。

但這種承載量很小的電車在這國度終究是低效且不怎麼盈利的交通方法，實際運行的班次少得可憐。假如兩人沒趕上這一班次的話，下一班次大概是兩小時後的零點時分了。

「哐啷。」「哐啷。」

電車緩慢地穿過夜色，金屬摩擦的聲音迴盪在逐漸顯出荒蕪的街道建築之間。悠長的、滯後的節奏。

這對里歐來說是頗特別的體驗。

在過去的時間裡，他已經習慣跟加洛兩人用機車出行，一前一後坐著時身體緊貼，暖或冷的風從身側吹過，青年的心跳聲透過背脊總能聽得清楚，有力的脈動傳遞至手心。

難得會有這樣的夜晚，兩人並排站在狹窄的電車廂外沿，看道路兩側的街景在視野裡一點點後退。

里歐抬起眼睛，路燈的光線緩慢地滑過加洛輪廓分明的臉，青年的嘴角藏在陰影裡，眉眼間仍是那常有的正直神態，明亮而有魄力。

少年不禁微微笑了起來。

「——我們在這一站下哦。」加洛這麼說著，在電車逐漸停穩後拉著里歐跳下車廂。

在荒蕪的街景裡辨別方向時，青年厚實的手掌一直握著少年纖瘦的手。

——

往常在救火隊出勤結束後的夜晚，加洛和里歐會選擇直接回同住的公寓，那是他們恢復體力和精神的首選。像今晚這樣繞遠路跑到原中央銀行大廈，算是一時興起。

兩人共用的機車正好送去定期維修，本打算步行回去，路上再順便買些食物。在聽到雷米副隊長提到這天晚上D區會有一場煙火表演後，青年和少年快速地交換了下眼神，便心照不宣地改了安排，地點則是熟悉這一區形勢的加洛選的。

說是煙火表演，實際上並非緣於什麼節日盛事或宗教儀式，而是用來慶祝普羅米波利斯的臨時議會轉型為正式議會、並搬進新建成的議會大樓的活動。

認真想來仍是頗荒唐的。

在還不算太遙遠的過去，地球上絕大部分生命幾乎被自命神明的獨裁者親手埋葬，原燃燒者群體被當成人體實驗品，無數的人生被掐滅或改寫，無可估量的流離失所和財產破壞——但隨著城區重建的工作取得進度，那利維坦式的災難開始在人們的記憶和視網膜裡變得模糊，自省和問責的聲音在淡化，而那些喜於歌頌集體意志的腔調和給政治家們貼金造勢的活動，也一併陸續地攀爬回社會的各個角落。

普羅米波利斯共和國的所謂「回到正軌」和「恢復正常生活」，似乎並沒有因為古雷.佛賽特在法院判決成為百年囚徒後產生什麼改變。

——縱容那些「惡」根植蔓延的社會架構仍然堅不可摧，終究是人性所致。

明明還只是不太遙遠的過去。

少年突然想起同樣不算太遙遠的過去，他和身旁青年的第一次會面。

那時候的里歐.弗提亞還擁有名為「普羅米亞」的神秘力量，能將炫麗的火焰化成想像中的武器，能鑄出堅硬的盔甲來武裝軀體。他揮起火焰的利刃，發射燃燒的弓箭，用灼熱的底特律機車碾壓過烈焰救火隊的機甲和裝備，能毫不猶豫地挑戰勇敢無畏的加洛.提莫斯和擁有駭人力量與地位的野心家古雷.佛賽特，只為能將那些妨礙他建立理想家園的敵對因素清除。

而在那時候曾用冰冷沉重的武器拘束並逮捕自己的青年，此刻卻與他十指相扣，溫暖的手掌拉著他的手，他們的手臂以相同幅度在晚風中擺動。

誰會想到在和這個人相遇、再相遇、然後合力把世界從末日邊緣拉回來之後，會變成現在這樣呢……真是太不可思議了。

「大概以後不論發生什麼事，我都不會覺得驚訝了。」里歐深呼吸了一下，輕聲說。

「嗯？」加洛俯下身，好奇地盯著少年的臉，「發生什麼事了嗎？」

里歐抿起嘴角微笑起來。

「……好事。」

——

從下車地點徒步到目的地，大約就兩條馬路的距離，並不費時。

在這個時間和地點，路上除去他們之外鮮有其他行人的身影。兩人也並不在意，邊聊著今天出勤時的小細節邊往前走。

原先位於中央區域的機構早已全部外遷，殘留的建築物不是被焚毀就是留待不知什麼時候才會發生的拆毀重建。

分佈得稀疏的路燈投射著昏黃的光，有飛蛾扑騰著翅膀一次次扑向光源，終究因玻璃燈罩的阻隔而徒勞。

在大片毀壞程度不一的建築裡找到中央銀行大廈不算太難，近地層還算完整的、人走進去不至於發生塌陷的那一棟就是——當然實際上根本沒有什麼「大廈」的影子了，嚴格來說不過是目測約四層樓高的殘桓斷壁。

倒是大廈另一個方向的那片低矮建築區，此時還亮著各色不同形狀的霓虹燈。過去被城市的規整和繁榮所藐視的所謂低端行業顯然找到了新據點，與這一端的荒涼形成刺眼的落差。

青年和少年一前一後穿過早被風吹破的警戒線，毫無阻礙地進入了建築物內部。

兩人憑著消防員的職業直覺評估建築物的安全程度，近地層的混凝土架構保存得相對完整，包括那些連接上下的階梯，往上爬了不到一百階，就能到達這座殘破建築物的「頂層」。

不考慮散落四周的混凝土塊、大型家具，以及那灰得幾乎失去層次的枯燥色調的話，在這個區域身處這個高度，並且正對著煙火演出發射點，視野確實足夠空曠。

當然在這片單色調裡更扎眼的，是兩人對應的那藍色莫西乾髮型和青檸檬金的髮色，素色服飾也擋不住。他們不約而同地打量對方一陣，幾乎同時笑了出聲。

兩人在這帶些「末日景象」色彩——但顯然比他們真正經歷過的末日景象要平和無害幾百萬倍——的廢墟裡一陣張望。

在發現一處有點高度、但相對平坦的大塊鋼筋混凝土截面後，里歐便直接朝那邊走，攀住高度接近他胸口位置的石塊邊緣，雙手施力，雙腿往上一蹬再收起，然後輕巧地翻轉過身，穩穩地坐了上去。

青年揚著嘴角看少年的身姿，直到對方朝他點頭示意時才慢悠悠地走到他身邊，站著倚在那石塊邊緣。

「沒想到這麼容易就進來了，還以為會封得更嚴實的。」少年的小腿在他肩膀旁輕輕晃動。

「警備隊和城區重建組暫時根本想不起這個地方吧。」加洛說著，從帽衫口袋掏出之前在便利商店買的碳酸飲料，還有屬於里歐的茶飲料和青蘋果棉花糖。

里歐接過飲料打開，啜了一小口，微笑起來：「難得有這麼安靜的地方，這樣吹著風很舒服呢。」

「我就知道你會喜歡。」選了這個神秘觀景點的青年很是得意，他拆開手上那包棉花糖的包裝袋，將他仍然不怎麼懂得欣賞的食物遞向少年。

里歐彎下腰，嘴巴輕輕銜住青年手上那淡青色的小甜食，慢慢含住，再抬起頭時眼睛閃亮亮的。

加洛滿意地揚起了嘴角，粗糙的手指輕輕摩挲少年的下巴。他實在很喜歡看里歐那不時會在他面前露出的稚氣神態，近得伸手可及，可愛得不得了。

「我以前都沒想過觀賞煙火這種事。」

少年坐直了身軀，仰起臉，夜色裡呈暗金色的劉海和鬢角隨著微風搖曳：「還擁有普羅米亞的時候，隨時隨地能用手點燃或大或小的火焰，同伴們的火焰也有著各自的色彩，大家聚在一起燃起的那些火焰，就像一場大型的煙火盛會了。」

在與里歐.弗提亞相遇之前，那樣的場景大概會被加洛.提莫斯形容為「消防員的噩夢」，而如今的青年聽著少年的描述會很認真地去想像。就如同在他們曾見面的那個山洞裡一樣，那些無意傷害他人的燃燒者們釋放的火焰既是照明取暖，也是不分男女老幼的同伴彼此關愛的景象，明亮、壯觀又溫情。

「會覺得遺憾嗎？」他這樣問，頂著神氣髮型的腦袋貼上少年纖細的肩膀。

里歐抿起嘴唇，搖了搖頭：「作為原燃燒者的我們，曾經擁有過那麼明亮的火焰，那些火焰曾照亮了許多夜晚，照亮了許多人的臉龐……那已經是我最寶貴的回憶。」

夜風把少年金燦燦的頭髮吹散，髮絲掠過他的鼻尖和嘴角，他身後破舊的石塊縫隙裡的零星幾朵小花，也隨著那風一同搖擺。

加洛目不轉睛地凝視少年的臉龐，正想開口時，色彩繽紛的光芒在他們頭頂綻放，伴著火藥迸發的聲響一同在夜晚的天空中鋪開。

煙火的光芒勾勒出少年的柔軟頭髮和漂亮臉龐，他纖細的身軀像曾被絢麗的火焰包圍那樣，被此刻奪目的璀璨籠罩。

人造的光也照亮了遠處那曾差點將地球毀滅的巨型工程的殘骸，明暗對比強烈得不知該形容為諷刺、或是掩過黑暗的新希望。然而就如同視野所及的這片廢墟一樣，那些被憤怒和仇恨之心蒙蔽的印記，並不會那樣輕易消失。

今後該怎麼做，才能磨滅那些疼痛，讓衝突與矛盾更好地消解呢。

加洛這樣想著，看著那星星點點的煙火持續在里歐熒紫色的瞳孔中散開，閃爍不已。

「我會幫你驅散的，」青年說得緩慢且堅定，「這世間的、所有惡意的火花。」

少年低下頭回望著他，眼神閃過一絲疑惑，但很快就明白過來了。他的手撫上青年的臉，看對方那藍色瞳孔被上空的煙火一陣一陣地點亮，瞳孔深處那一抹紅色如堅強不滅的火焰。

「我相信你，加洛.提莫斯。」

「我知道。」青年放心地笑起來。他徹底轉過身，撥開少年的雙腿，雙臂環抱住他的腰，臉頰正好貼在對方胸腔的位置，纖細身軀傳來的跳動卻均勻而穩定。

「里歐的心跳聲，很讓人安心。」

「因為好好地活著哦，」少年俯身抱住了加洛的腦袋和臂膀，垂下的髮絲和吐息一同落在青年的後脖頸上，「跟你一起。」聲音裡似乎有一絲顫抖。

「哦！」青年大聲地回應，雙臂再收緊了些。少年懷裡似乎帶有淡淡的青蘋果甜香，很乾淨也很舒服。

不屬於他們的煙火在上空不間斷地綻放，各色圓形軌跡破碎開來，照亮了他們緊緊相連的身軀。

－

從這座殘破的大廈回到兩人的公寓並不近，但兩人還是決定徒步回去一同居住的公寓。

明天的出勤時間排在晚上，即便凌晨才到家，他們仍有充足的休息時間。

在回去的路上，他們意外地路過了一座破舊的教堂，閣樓頂層已經全數毀壞，外牆破落得厲害，唯有安置在地面層的十字架完好無損地懸在牆上，坦然地暴露在夜色中。

「十字架居然還在，真厲害。」青年摸了摸下巴，煞有其事地思考，「神的力量？」

「誰知道呢。」少年笑著回答。

誰也不知道那座教堂是否會得到修復，那十字架能否如過去一樣讓世人寄託希望，所謂的神會否再次給予世間祝福和庇護。

里歐.弗提亞並不相信神明。

但在和加洛.提莫斯並肩站在那十字架的下方時，他在心中默默地祈願。

希望許多年過去以後，走在身旁的仍是這個人，仍是這溫暖的大手緊緊地牽引著他，不止步。

夜幕下的路燈照亮他們回家的路，燈光下兩人的影子被拉得細長，在肩與臂的位置連成一片。

－Fin－ 

**Author's Note:**

> 關聯前作：  
> >> [【GaloLio】歸途／Long Way Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)（普羅米亞事件結束的一年裡，Galo與Lio維持著法定的監護與被監護關係，同居並且日益親密的故事）
> 
> >> [【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
